Labios compartidos
by conchito
Summary: [[songfiC]]cómo se tiene que sentir uno cuando tiene lo que quiere pero no para uno completamente? cómo sentirse si se tiene que conformar con una ligera parte de que lo se ama? [[InoShika!]] [[leve lemon]] conchito!


"_**Labios compartidos"**_

Salió a caminar por un momento a la aldea. Tenía los pensamientos revueltos y el ajetreo en su casa no ayudaba en nada.

No podía quitárselo de la cabeza, lo tenía arraigado en cada pensamiento que ocupaba su mente. Era su todo en ese momento.

_**Amor mío, si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas,  
Si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas  
Esto es el cielo, mi cielo  
Amor fugado, me tomas,   
me dejas, y me exprimes,  
y me tiras a un lado  
**_

Estaba cansada, siempre era el mismo cuento. Cuando ella estaba por la aldea, él no tenía ojos para nadie más, ni para ella misma.

_-"Soy su puta de repuesto"-_Pensó mientras seguía caminando.

La gran parte de las noches era así. La llamaba y ella decía que sí. Lo amaba mucho y hace algún tiempo que ese sentimiento era más fuerte que su razón.

Pero ella había vuelto. Quizás por cuanto…

-"_Espero que esta vez no seas tú el que se vaya, no sé si lo soportaría."_

_**  
Te vas a otro cielo y regresas como los colibríes  
Me tienes como un perro a tus pies.  
**_

Pero no te preocupes.

Siempre vuelvo a caer en el mismo juego.

"Quieres venir un rato a mi casa?"

Con eso no puedo resistirme. Saber que serás mío por una noche.

_**  
Otra vez mi boca insensata, vuelve a caer en tu piel,  
Vuelve a mí tu boca y provoca,  
Vuelvo a caer en tus pechos en tu par de pies.  
**_

Y así fue.

Te fuiste por una semana y ni rastro de ti.

Pero vuelves. Me cruzo contigo en la calle y ni un saludo.

Llego a mi casa y lloro, como siempre lo hago cuando vuelvo de la tuya, como siempre lo hago cuando me doy cuenta de que las mismas cosas que me dices a mí, se las dices a ella, pero a ella con más pasión, Cierto?

Entre mi llanto escuché que sonó el teléfono. Corrí a contestarlo y como había pensado, eras tú.

Y volviste a decir lo mismo.

-Quieres venir a mi casa un rato?- Escuché tu voz, que ahora está más ronca que antes, esa voz que me vuelve loca cuando me dice cosas al oído.

-Llegaré como a las ocho.- Dijo con algo de entusiasmo. Es que simplemente no me podía resistir.

-Bien. Te espero.- Y simplemente colgaste.

_  
__**Labios compartidos, labios divididos  
(mi amor)  
Yo no puedo compartir tus labios  
Y comparto el engaño y comparto mis días   
( y el dolor)  
Yo no puedo compartir tus labios  
**__  
__**oh amor, oh amor, compartido**_

No puedo soportarlo más. No sé cómo es que le dije que sí.

Es que simplemente lo amo y no puedo imaginar que se vaya con ella.

Pero claro, tengo que soportar el llegar a su casa y ver los retratos de ambos por todos lados, ella se encarga de llenar tu apartamento de ellos.

O matar a mi corazón cuando los veo en la aldea de la mano o dándose furtivos besos entre la multitud.

Si es que supiera.

El único que sabe de todo esto es Chouji. Y él ya no dice nada, se aburrió de hacerte entrar en razón, y de decirme que me hacía mal a mí misma. Simplemente ya no dice nada.__

_**Amor mutante, amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre  
Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente,  
El pedazo que me toca de ti **_

Cuando llegué simplemente me abriste la puerta y te hiciste a un lado.

Entré y cuando te di la espalda me sujetaste por la cintura.

Y vuelves a comenzar el mismo discurso de siempre.

-Te extrañé.- Y besas con demanda mi cuello.

Intenté detenerte, pero no pude ante las caricias que proporcionabas a mi piel.

Y recuerdo como es que todo comenzó.

_  
__**Relámpagos de alcohol,**_

_**Las voces solas lloran en el sol,  
Mi boca en llamas torturada,  
te desnudas ángel Ada, luego te vas  
**_

_Fue una noche cualquiera. Estábamos celebrando que Naruto y Hinata se casarían, estábamos todos, pero faltaba tu novia, faltaba Temari._

_Como a muchos, a ti se te pasaron un poco las copas._

_Me ofrecí a acompañarte hasta tu casa para que los chicos quedaran tranquilos, ya que no se te veía bien._

_Subí para ayudarte a que te metieras a la cama. Y ahí comenzó todo._

_Me jalaste la mano y me tumbaste en la cama._

_Te iba a preguntar que qué era lo que ocurría, pero me lo impediste._

_Me diste lo que siempre había anhelado. Me besaste._

De la misma manera en que lo haces ahora.

_**  
Otra vez mi boca insensata,  
Vuelve a caer en mi piel de miel,  
Vuelve a mí tu boca, duele,  
Vuelvo a caer en tus pechos en tu par de pies **_

Comenzaste a quitarme la ropa y a besar mi cuerpo, como era ya la rutina.

No decías nada. Solo te ocupabas de rozar mi cuerpo con tus manos y hacer que mi piel reaccionara ante la tuya. Siempre supe que te gustaba hacer eso, tu expresión cambia siempre que ves como mi piel se eriza a medida que avanzas.

Ya no quedaba ropa en ninguno de nuestros cuerpos. Y me miras, normalmente lo haces, pero últimamente con más frecuencia. Sonríes y me vuelves a besas.

Recorres mis senos con ambas manos mientras una se detiene en uno y la otra sigue de largo hasta llegar a mis piernas.

Gimo contra tus labios y tú solo sonríes. Esa sonrisa que me pone tonta y me vuelve loca. Es que simplemente el hecho de pensar que esa sonrisa se la das a ella también, me mata.

Te colocas entre mis piernas y te metes en mí, como lo haz hecho en mi vida siempre.

Sin que lo supieras, todas las decisiones que he tomado, las he tomado pensando en ti. Rechazo misiones sabiendo que tú llegarás, rechazo invitaciones pensando que me podrías llamar en la noche y quieres estar conmigo.

Comienzas a moverte sobre mí. Entre gemidos y jadeos, te tomo por el cuello y exijo que me beses. Lo haces con gusto.

Me encanta cómo tu lengua penetra mis labios y pelea con la mía.

Sigues con la penetración. Cada vez los movimientos son más rítmicos y ligeramente más rápidos.

Y llegamos juntos a la gloria.

_**Labios compartidos, labios divididos  
(Mi amor)  
Yo no puedo compartir tus labios  
Y comparto el engaño y comparto mis días  
( y el dolor)**_

Sin quererlo dejo que una lágrima, contra la que estaba luchando para que no se revelara, salió y recorrió por completo mi mejilla llegando a mis labios y chocando con los tuyos.

Me miras extrañado. Tú no entiendes.

Simplemente te hago a un lado con cuidado y me siento en la cama. Las lágrimas corren por mis ojos como ríos y el nudo que tenía en la garganta sale por mis labios en pequeños quejidos.

Es que todo esto me está matando.

Te acercas por mi espalda y me vuelves a abrazas, por la espalda.

-Qué pasa?- Me preguntas como si lo que hiciéramos fuese lo más normal de la vida, como si todos los días una tuviera que compartir a la persona que ama con alguien a la cual supuestamente conoces y tienes una ligera amistad, por muy parte de ella que sea.

No logro responderte. Mi voz no puede salir por los gemidos y jadeos que el llanto provoca en mí. Y mi cuerpo comienza a temblar bajo el tuyo.

-Ino… qué ocurre?- Me vuelves a insistir. Eso colmó mi corazón, la gota que derramó el vaso.

-Es que no lo entiendes?!- Te grité al tiempo en que te apartaba de mí y me ponía de pié.- Me mata…

_**  
Ya no puedo compartir tus labios   
Que me parta un rayo,  
Que me entierre al olvido  
(mi amor) **_

Me miras como si no entendieses.

-Me duele…- Le volvía decir mientras cubría mi cuerpo con mis manos. Aún estaba desnuda, al igual que él. Me sentía asquerosa. Me sentía la mugre más sucia del planeta.- No puedo seguir así…

Y caí al suelo. Mis piernas no soportaron más el peso del dolor y el engaño.

Te levantaste y arrodillaste a un lado mío. Me ibas a abrazar, pero no te lo permití.

-Me hace daño…- Y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir por mis ojos.

-Ino… ven.- Me tomaste una de mis manos y me levantaste, quedé frente a ti. Me sujetaste el rostro con una mano mientras sostenías mi peso por la cintura con la otra para que mis piernas no cedieran nuevamente.

_**  
Pero no puedo más compartir tus labios,  
Compartir tus besos  
Labios compartidos.  
**_

Me besaste a pesar de que yo no quería, y luego me miraste a los ojos.

-Yo quiero estar contigo.- Me dijiste mientras acariciabas una de mis mejillas.

No entendí.

-Pero tú estás…- Iba a hablar pero volvió a sonreír como siempre lo hacía, esa sonrisa que me quita el habla y el aire.

-Te equivocas.- Me contestaste. Apoyaste tu frente en la mía, te tuviste que agachar un poco ya que tú me sobrepasas.

Te miré extrañada.

Cómo era eso que me equivocaba?

Maldición. Y vuelves a sonreír.

_**  
Te amo con toda mi fe sin medidas,   
Te amo aunque estés compartida,  
Tus labios tienen el control, **_

-Yo ahora quiero estar contigo.- Me dijiste mientras me pegabas a tu cuerpo con la mano que seguía bien sujeta a mi cintura.- Yo ahora voy a estar contigo. Ya no estoy con ella…

Y más lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas.

No podía creerlo. Era verdad?

Mi mente estaba confusa. No sabía si alegrarme o ponerme a gritar de rabia.

Miré con algo de confusión y desesperación a tus ojos.

Me vuelves a besar y te sientas en la cama y me colocas a un lado tuyo. Apoyo mi cabeza en tu hombro.

_**  
Te amo con toda mi fe sin medidas,   
Te amo aunque estés compartida,  
Y sigues tú con el control**_

El silencio abordó por completo la habitación. Podía escuchar cómo tu corazón estaba ligeramente acelerado.

Me tenías abrazada por los hombros con uno de tus brazos, y con la otra mano tenías una de las mías.

Escuché que suspiraste y luego susurraste algo. _Problemática._

Siempre era lo mismo. Yo era el problema.

Me tensé bajo tu brazo y lo sentiste, por lo que dejaste salir una ligera risa, soltaste mis manos y me tomaste el rostro para que te mirara a los ojos.

-Ino… yo te amo…- Y me besaste.

Y volví a llorar. Es que nunca me lo habías dicho… Mi corazón pensó que no lo escucharía nunca.

Me sigues besando y con el pulgar limpias mi rostro.

-Yo ahora voy a estar para ti.- Me dijiste mirándome a los ojos.- Solo para ti.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sé que el final quedó algo abierto, pero me gustó como quedó así… y no quería alargarlo más.

Como se habrán dado cuenta es un songfiC y la canción que está ahí es "Labios compartidos" de Maná.

Espero que les guste ya que yo me entretuve inmensamente escribiéndolo!!

También sé que la canción es de un hombre que le canta a la mujer… pero simplemente se me vino la idea y tenía que escribirlo… y no podía poner la situación al revés…

Al comienzo parte con un narrador omnisciente, pero luego sigue ella contando la historia… supongo que habrán notado que es un InoShika nn!! Amo a esos dos… pronto subiré un fiC de ellos que no será de más de 6 chaps… por lo que tengo previsto…. Pero será…

Espero sus REVIEWS!!

Onegai!

Bye!

conchito!


End file.
